


To teach you. To save you

by MAXBB



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-13
Updated: 2020-10-13
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:15:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26987323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MAXBB/pseuds/MAXBB
Summary: 雷点：有瓜少年被高层潜规则私设，有互攻or反攻人物非常OOC，我流渣和我流瓜又名：《英糙中老年红白玫瑰风流往事》《起点男主逆袭晋江男主》《出来混的迟早要还》《蹴鞠没有永恒的1或0》
Relationships: Pep Guardiola/Jürgen Klopp
Kudos: 5





	To teach you. To save you

—To teach you—巴萨新秀瓜x美因茨渣—

眼前的男人和自己以往的床伴不同，他似乎看起来也太正板了一些，目测一米九的身高坐在床头竟然也不显得高大，水红的嘴唇抿着藏起一对可爱的兔牙。  
“怎么称呼？”瓜迪奥拉问，“不必告诉我真名，一个称呼即可。”  
“尤尔根，叫我尤尔根好了。”青年回答，他嗓音低沉如夜幕却不厚重，棕金色的睫毛在镜片后面忽闪着将主人的期待敛入。  
“尤尔根… …”瓜迪奥拉轻喃着凑近，手脚并用爬上床褥。他凑得很近，温热的呼吸扑洒在尤尔根的脸颊，淡淡的混杂的香水味钻进尤尔根的鼻腔。  
瓜迪奥拉跨坐在尤尔根身上，扶着尤尔根的后脑迫使那双湖蓝色的眼睛看向自己。他凝视着这一夜的情人，轻巧地摘去金丝边的细框眼镜。  
湿漉漉的吻落在柔软的金发，接着是薄薄的眼睑，高挺的鼻梁… …他吻到一处，便吐露一个词汇，他说：太阳、海洋、山脊、玫瑰… …而后的吻落在衬衣的第二颗纽扣，瓜迪奥拉开启双唇，以舌齿解开扣子，将尤尔根瓷白的肌肤和流畅身体线条暴露出来。一路向下，柔韧的腰弓起，最后一吻落在胯间。  
手指搭在尚未勃起的性器上，瓜迪奥拉抬头看尤尔根，高大的德国青年面色涨红的模样让他心情愉悦，蓝色的眼瞳中荡漾的慌乱和情欲正是他所想看见的东西。  
“之前和男人做过吗？”瓜迪奥拉一边问，一边解着尤尔根的皮带，“我不做bottom，如果不行我现在就停下来。”  
他们贴得很近，随时都能吻做一团，瓜迪奥拉在情事上营造气氛的手段一流，稍稍急促的鼻息和软哑的嗓音延伸出无形的丝线，勾引着尤尔根堕入蛛网。  
“我，没有和男人做过，也不介意… …”尤尔根回应，他听起来有些紧张，明显的突兀的喉结顺着漂亮修长的脖颈上下滚动，潮红自胸膛蔓延到耳背，攀上鼻尖。  
瓜迪奥拉轻笑了一声，眼前的男人未免真的太过可爱了一些。通常瓜迪奥拉喜欢约那些和自己一样会玩的、势均力敌的情人，尤尔根这样子反而让他更不好把我轻重。  
我是不是该对你好一点… …瓜迪奥拉吻住眼前人，他在尤尔根的口腔中尝到了淡淡的麦芽香和蜂蜜的甜。

本就已经有些凌乱的衣服被一件件脱下来，又被随便踹到床脚，瓜迪奥拉跪着卡进尤尔根双腿之间，细腻的大腿软肉贴在腰侧，略高于平时的体温尽心尽力地表达尤尔根此时的心情。瓜迪奥拉亲吻着抚摸着身下这具标致的身体，在泛着粉的锁骨上、胸膛上留下一连串的红色痕迹。他的动作并非像看起来这样温柔，尖锐的牙齿将瓷白的皮肤磨得愈加的薄与艳情。细微的绵密的痛感刺激着尤尔根的快感神经，在今天之前，尤尔根都不知道自己甚至在疼痛中都能情欲疯长。  
胸前被吻咬得一塌糊涂，瓜迪奥拉却迟迟不去触碰乳尖，粉色的小东西在掺杂着疼痛的快感中挺立，却没能得到抚慰。尤尔根迟疑地将手搭在瓜迪奥拉有些扎手的脑袋上，却不知道下一步怎么做。  
瓜迪奥拉抬眼看着尤尔根，德国青年明显得已经被撩拨得动情，他深知尤尔根想要什么，却不满足他：  
“说出来尤尔根，你想要的我亲亲哪里？”  
平日里清亮的声音现在听来难得得惑人，温热的鼻息吹得人目眩神迷。湿漉漉的呼气洒在敏感的乳头上，驱使着尤尔根投降。  
“瓜迪奥拉先生，别这样… …”老实说，西班牙人的手段尤尔根着实招架不住，他没和太多人做过爱，以至于此前都不知道原来性爱真的能如同风月电影一般缠绵挑逗。  
“叫我佩普，尤尔根，公平点。”瓜迪奥拉回答，他枕着尤尔根的胸膛，手顺着身下人细腻的腰线一路往下，滑进大腿内侧，尤尔根已然动情地勃起，粗大的性器在手掌中颤巍巍地吐着清液。  
“亲亲我的乳头… …佩普。”尤尔根没有僵持太久，还是选择向恶劣的床伴投降。瓜迪奥拉看着尤尔根有些迷蒙的眼睛和因羞耻而红得几乎能滴血的耳垂，满足地吻上了尤尔根的嘴唇。  
“真可爱。”  
轻微的刺痛从胸口传来，却缓解了尤尔根的空虚，他急切地喘息着发出今夜第一声尖叫，不自觉得夹紧双腿，这倒让手指正抵着后穴的瓜迪奥拉的手腕进退两难。尤尔根的大腿内侧皮肉细腻而饱满，如两半草莓牛奶布丁将小麦色的手臂包裹。  
“shu—，尤尔根，别这么紧… …”瓜迪奥拉小声引导着，温柔地舔吻尤尔根的乳头，灵活的舌面抵着这一处打转戳弄，另一只手拇指食指并拢捏着另外一边。  
瓜迪奥拉能感觉这两条大腿颤颤巍巍地松开，这双长腿的主人正重新授予他胡作非为的权利。

面对尤尔根这种第一次和同性做爱的男人，润滑扩张总得格外耐心。而瓜迪奥拉的控制欲已经初见端倪，只要能够满足他的掌控欲，他最不缺的就是耐心。黏腻透明的润滑液顺着阴会往下淌，顺着手指被塞进后穴，尤尔根的穴很紧，光是吃进去一根手指已经很是不容易。瓜迪奥拉不断地吻着尤尔根的面颊、鼻尖、耳垂、胸膛，想帮助他放松身体。耳边传来的低沉的湿乎乎是喘息和鼻音让瓜迪奥拉几乎就要忍不住，他开始一面感叹自己独到的眼光，一边后悔为什么要找一个同性情爱方面的处男。  
后穴紧窄得勉强吞入两根手指，尤尔根的性器已有些萎靡，渐渐从情欲中清明的双眸也让瓜迪奥拉感到不快，他喜欢看人在自己身下失控，而不是自己被别人撩得失控。  
“尤尔根… …”瓜迪奥拉抬头，他的眼睛湿润极了，黝黑深邃，红彤彤的鼻尖像个小姑娘一样，他略有些可怜地看着尤尔根，内心一肚子坏主意。  
“嗯？”尤尔根软乎乎地回应，后穴的饱胀让他有些不适，但是尚且在忍受的范围内，所以他看着瓜迪奥拉的眼神中不免带上了宽容与忍耐的意味。  
“自己抱着好不好，尤尔根。”西班牙青年擅长撒娇，若是只听声音，一定想不到他才是操人的那个。  
尤尔根愣了一下，反应过来的时候方才消下去的潮红又爬了上来，红润发嘴唇抿起。他知道只要自己说“不”，瓜迪奥拉肯定也不会勉强自己，但是都已经走到这一步了，为什么还要坏了兴致呢？  
终究是大了几岁。尤尔根消化了一下羞耻感，苍白的指尖濡湿的手穿过膝弯，双腿曲起，往两边分开，将半勃起的性器和被润滑剂弄得水亮的后穴彻底暴露。  
“乖。”瓜迪奥拉弯下腰吻了吻尤尔根的性器，满意地感受到身下人的颤栗，两根手指沾了些润滑剂填进去。不需要与尤尔根的双腿制衡，瓜迪奥拉的扩张更为顺畅，手指分开并拢抽插进出，一面将亲吻落在尤尔根的小腹和阴茎上。  
突然地，尤尔根拔高了呻吟，前所未有的爽利的快感直窜他本就混沌的脑海，盈在眼眶中的眼泪终于掉了下来。瓜迪奥拉知道自己找对了地方，又悄悄地加入一根手指，三根手指并起把初次被使用的后穴撑开，难耐的饱胀感和爽到惊悚的快感让尤尔根几乎抱不住自己的腿。

“尤尔根，帮我拿一下避孕套，应该在抽屉里。”瓜迪奥拉小狼崽似地拱着尤尔根的脖颈，湿滑的舌头舔着颈侧凸起的经络，锋利的犬齿游离。他接过尤尔根一双长得有些过分的腿架在腰上，看着尤尔根有些艰难地转身去取，腰线紧紧绷起，坳成一道流畅漂亮的弧度。细密的汗水乘着这道弧线，在柔和的灯光下泛着一层毛茸茸的暖金色。  
他真的太白了，瓜迪奥拉想道。

就算后穴经过耐心的扩张，瓜迪奥拉的还是觉得尤尔根的肠道紧得过分，层层叠叠的软肉不断涌上来过分热切地包裹住自己的阴茎，有些进退两难。  
“别紧张啊尤尔根，你夹得我好紧。”瓜迪奥拉嘟囔着说，听起来像是抱怨。  
“对… …对不起。”尤尔根睁开眼睛，真诚地道歉。老实说，这让瓜迪奥拉脑海中闪过一些不太好的回忆。瓜迪奥拉茫茫然去遮尤尔根的眼睛，尤尔根也欣然接受，只当是西班牙青年又要玩什么情趣。  
性器来回抽插捅软了后穴，柱身抵着前列腺碾着往里插，每一次都顶到最深处。尤尔根好几次被快感淹没，被遮住的双眼面对的不是一面漆黑而是光怪陆离的彩色碎片。尤尔根双腿夹紧了瓜迪奥拉的腰，得趣得把人往自己身上拽，颇有些欲求不满的意味。  
断断续续的愉悦的呻吟导入脑海，瓜迪奥拉却烫手一般地松开了捂住克洛普眼睛的手。德国青年艰难地适应突如其来的亮光，金棕的睫毛颤抖着掀开眼皮，露出嫣红的眼眶和水润的蓝色眼珠。  
瓜迪奥拉突然温柔了下来，似是要弥补什么一样的顺着自己此前制造的几乎要破皮流血的吻痕往下，白皙的胸膛和艳红的乳头有一丝鲜血的味道。他突然非常后悔今夜找了这么一个“逆来顺受”的床伴。

尤尔根几乎是被肏射的，浊白的液体喷在瓜迪奥拉的虎口，同时瓜迪奥拉的性器还插在他的屁股里。瓜迪奥拉性器抽出的瞬间，被肏开的后穴来不及合拢，张合着挤出一些润滑剂。瓜迪奥拉并起尤尔根酸软的双腿，握着脚踝举过肩头，饱满的腿肉夹着还未释放的性器，圆润的顶端顶着底下两个囊袋，腿交比真刀真枪的干还要另人羞耻。  
精液挂在阴茎底下，顺着臀缝往后滑落。瓜迪奥拉有些脱力地躺倒尤尔根身边，执拗地搂过他。

“尤尔根… …”瓜迪奥拉抱着尤尔根，脸埋进他的胸前低低说道，“抱歉这次有点失控，下次让你肏回来好了。”  
瓜迪奥拉自己也不知道到底在说什么，或许是他第一次约这么温柔的情人的缘故，让他有些不知所措，亦或是尤尔根总能够让他想起以前的自己，即使尤尔根年纪应该比他大一些。  
“你不是不做bottom吗？”尤尔根抱着瓜迪奥拉，几乎把他整个人都圈进了怀里，下巴抵着有些刺棱棱的发顶，“而且我们哪里还会有见面的机会。”尤尔根的腰腿还酸软着，说是不想折腾回去也是假的。  
瓜迪奥拉抬头吻住了尤尔根的嘴唇，这次他乖乖地收起了犬齿，似乎是在致歉。

—To save you—多特渣x拜仁瓜—

佩普没想到他还真有还能见到尤尔根的一天，起初他还以为只是名字的巧合，见到真人才敢相信真的是他。尤尔根的发色较记忆中深了一些，颜色不再那么扎眼而是变成了温柔的沙金色，皮肤也晒黑了一些，变得更加健谈。他主动走过来和佩普握手：  
“你好，佩普。”他说。

尚且算得上年轻的豪门主帅并不知道如何面对眼前的曾经的一夜情情人。他记得那个晚上他睡得很好，一夜无梦，却在第二天落荒而逃。此后的大半个月噩梦断断续续又开始缠绕着他，不过佩普知道这和尤尔根并无关系。尤尔根给过他快乐：在酒店里他们曾经度过一个很完美的夜晚，可又是那个夜晚提醒他：巨大的荣誉也无法掩盖痛楚，有些事情无法被遗忘，它们如同附骨之刑枷、如同缠绕树干的菟丝子，永远无法逃离。  
现在的尤尔根肩膀比那时更加宽厚，骨头也不再硌人，抱起来舒服得就像抱着一只巨大号的泰迪熊。  
“你好… …”佩普回应，他喜欢这个男人身上的阳光的气息。

和敌对俱乐部教练上床是什么心情，佩普不想描述。其实他并不为此觉得愧对俱乐部，反而有些说不出的放松。再次面对尤尔根固然让他心情微妙，但是这没见过几面德国男人能够给他难得的安定感。  
推开门的时候，尤尔根已经到了。他还是穿着简单舒适的运动衫，上衣略有一些短，衬得他的腿格外长。他戴着眼镜随意翻看报纸消磨时间，气定神闲得仿佛不是出来约炮的。  
“尤尔根。”佩普随意把大衣挂在衣架上，走到沙发边吻了吻尤尔根的面颊。尤尔根顺势转过头，扶住佩普的后脑与他接吻。  
这个吻远没有多年前那么多花样，只是简单的四唇相叠，柔软的唇瓣厮磨争夺主权缠绵得与 “猫爪必须在上”定律一样乐此不疲。  
“我做过了。”尤尔根听见佩普这样说，“在沙发，还是去床上。”

不知道是不是自己的错觉，尤尔根想着，身处下位的佩普带着不自然的僵直。固然他很主动，主动地伸出双臂尤尔根，主动地一条腿曲起暧昧地顶着胯间索取。尤尔根压下内心的困惑，姑且将这归结为是因为佩普许久没有做bottom的缘故。  
佩普垂着眼，一眼都没看尤尔根，德国男人的体型大他一圈，压上来的时候总让他想起一些不好的回忆。短短的这一时刻，他就已然无数次的唾弃那晚自己为什么要说出这样的承诺来。  
吻落在唇上，温柔得不像话，像在吻一朵花。佩普抬起头去迎接承受，他故作从容地张开嘴让尤尔根的舌头闯入口腔，下意识将自己的主动权交代了出去。得了允许，尤尔根的动作大胆了很多，衬衫被往上推，皮带也被利落地解开，宽厚的手掌隔着内裤握住性器赋有技巧地揉捏。尤尔根早已不是以前那个被佩普一撩就会脸红的年轻人了，柱身在直截了当的技巧下缓缓举旗。手指拽着内裤边往下拉，握着性器撸动。  
“什么都准备好了？”尤尔根贴着佩普的耳边说到，热乎乎的气息氲着耳廓，配合着低哑的声线让他本能的颤抖。  
“是的先生，我准备好了。”  
尤尔根愣了一下，他有些难以辨明佩普的这声“先生”是出于情趣还是抑或是其他。德国男人插入手指，内里湿润而温暖，柔软的肠肉近乎谄媚得裹住任何插进来的东西，熟练地轻绞着，吮吸着。

佩普的充足准备使得尤尔根扩张的格外顺利，三根手指将后穴撑开撑圆，浅褐色的肉环锢着指根，溢出的润滑液将手背和臀缝沾得湿滑泥泞。  
“可以了，我是四十五岁，又不是十五岁。“佩普哑着嗓子抱怨道，肉感十足的大腿夹住尤尔根的腰，稍稍抬起臀主动地往他手上送，求欢的动作仿佛刻在他骨子里一般熟练。  
性器缓缓推进后穴，就算隔着一层橡胶套子尤尔根也能感受到肠肉的火热与热情。被填满的感觉让佩普感到恐惧，他摸了摸自己的肚皮，好像自己的肚子会被粗大的阴茎顶破一样。  
“尤尔根，你也太大了。”佩普哑着嗓子说道，湿漉漉软乎乎的鼻音让尤尔根又燃起一重欲望，他掐着身下西班牙男人的腰，把剩下的一点全部都捅了进去，沉甸甸的囊袋拍在饱满的臀峰，细微的皮肉撞击的声音和水声任谁听了都会脸红心跳。  
前列腺被狠厉得碾过，激烈的快感鞭笞佩普有些混沌的脑子，他合着眼睛，睫毛簌簌颤抖，湿热掌心搭在尤尔根厚实的肩膀，手指嵌入厚实的肩膀与人贴近。尤尔根双手从腰际滑下捧住臀肉捏玩，十指掰着两瓣往外揉，丰腴的臀肉都能溢出指缝。  
“谢谢。”尤尔根并非是喜欢炫耀自己尺寸的人，但是那个男人会不喜欢在床上被对方夸赞。

嫌面对面操得不够尽兴，尤尔根半抱着佩普改换了姿势。佩普被摆成趴跪的姿势，脸埋进枕头里，塌着腰高翘起臀部，腰臀连接处坳出两个浅浅的肉窝。尤尔根握着佩普的腰，拇指摁着那两个小窝长驱直入，肥硕的龟头顶到最深。佩普几乎被顶到反胃，要不是尤尔根抓着怕是整个人都要栽进被子里。

太多了。

双手贴着腰往下划，尤尔根俯身贴过去，灼热的鼻息呼在侧颈，犹如交欢的雄狮。尤尔根手掌亵玩胸前的软肉，手指夹着挺立充血的乳头往外拉扯。二十多年过去了，那里不再像二十出头的时候那样贫瘠，细腻皮肤包裹着脂肪的柔软触感让人爱不释手。

眼前漆黑一片，佩普攥紧枕套不断暗示自己身后的男人是尤尔根，并非别人。他不想讨好得如此献媚，但少年与青年时的身体记忆不允许，身处下位的性爱技巧早已程序化地嵌入他的基因，身价高昂的名牌教练放浪地扭着屁股，甜腻的呻吟不断的从喉咙滚出。  
绵软的枕头捂得佩普近乎窒息，尤尔根咬住佩普后颈让他的理智彻底下线，就算这个吻是这么的轻柔、体贴，甚至没能在上面留下痕迹。被刻意忽视的黑色记忆如滔天巨浪铺天盖地席卷，能够给他难得安定感的尤尔根成了开启魔盒的潘多拉：  
“先生，请… …”尤尔根又听见佩普这样说。  
西班牙男人流露出了公众前鲜少出现的脆弱，他挣扎着想把自己蜷缩起来，带着哭腔的颤抖的声线如同精美瓷器上的裂缝。尤尔根整个人都压了上去，自以为温柔的暧昧地贴着佩普的耳边问他“怎么了”。  
佩普没说一句话，刚才还旖旎着春色的房间气氛慢慢冷静下来，尤尔根的直觉告诉他佩普刚才的反映并非是因为快感，也许他有着更深层次的恐惧。尤尔根感到迷惑，他并不觉得自己的性爱技巧糟糕如此，可佩普不愿意给他一个正面回答。

感到身后男人的阴茎脱离自己的身体，佩普竟然感觉到了莫名的压过空虚的更大的不安，他保持着挨操的姿势显得尤为可笑，习惯性地等待身后人的下一步举措。尤尔根坐在床上，他难得烦躁，甚至想抽根烟。那个甜蜜湿软的洞口难耐地收缩着渴求阴茎的填充，汗湿的背脊泛着动情的红晕，这具身体的一切反映都彰显着何塞普·瓜迪奥拉有多饥渴有多恨不得被操得爬不下床。  
“抱歉，是和我做没意思吗？”良久，佩普才从回忆的泥沼中挣扎出来，脱力地躺在床上。刚恢复一点的西班牙男人好像忘记了刚才脑子断线的人是谁一样，去踩德国人还充血的胯下，瘦长的脚掌有以下没一下地收力踩着像在踩一朵云。  
尤尔根握住那只作怪撩骚的脚囚在掌中，看了眼面前的回过神的男人直截了当的问：“我想知道你再怕什么，如果不想当bottom可以早说。”  
德国男人不笑的时候严肃得很，关切的话语都透着一股强硬，现在的尤尔根已经不是器大活好稳重体贴的炮友了，反倒更像是事无巨细都要管上一管的多事老爹。  
谁会在床上关系炮友的身心健康？不堪回忆破土而出，佩普没有心思领尤尔根的好意，现在他身心都无法得到满足，而尤尔根又是赤裸地硬着生殖器官一本正经坐在他面前。

佩普抿了抿嘴，出乎意料的把尤尔根反压在床上，扶着尤尔根的阴茎操自己。上位的姿势可以插得很深，佩普几乎是脱力地重重喘着粗气，他本不想回应，可看着尤尔根即使再次染上情欲也难掩关心的蓝色眼眸时，他又犯了二十几年前的错误，他说：“我可能会告诉你… …”  
见佩普没有正面回答的意思，尤尔根也没有继续逼迫，他总有一种感觉：佩普有一天会把所有事情都告诉他。尤尔根不去遮佩普的眼睛，也不去和佩普搞什么花头，只是难得地展现出攻击性压着人的背脊和他接吻，顺着身上人的动作配合地往上顶，打破西班牙人掌握的节奏。  
佩普盯着尤尔根，渐渐软了身体：  
是尤尔根，不是别的谁… …

END


End file.
